Little Witch Pictures
| founder = Zack Isaac Sanchez | location = Kukulkán, Cancún, Quintana Roo, Mexico | num_employees = 350 at peak | key people = Mario Bahamondes | industry = Motion capture Computer animation Animated features television series Flash animation Traditional animation Computer graphics Entertainment Live-action Stop-motion Puppetry Anime-influenced animation | owner = Little Witch InteractiveBuenos Aires, Argentina Madrid, Spain Paris, France Santiago, Chile Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Tel Aviv, Israel Addis Ababa, Ethiopia | products = TV programs Theatrical feature films Direct-to-video projects Web series Video games Comic books | divisions = }}Little Witch Pictures is a Mexican animation studio founded in 2017. ''Founding (2017) ''In 2017, Zack Isaac Sanchez plans to open his first animation studio using four types of animation for each production. ''Filmography'' ''Films'' * The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2018) * Bear-O (2018) * Little Witch Academia: The Movie (2018) * John Report (2019) * Wrackinng (2019) * Hook (2019) * A Good Friends (2019) * Candy's (2019) * Wallace & Gromit (2019) * Jet Boy (2019) * Street Hawk (2019) * Little Witch Academia 2: World Tour (2020) * Little Birds (2020) * Guardians (2020) * Cindy and the Four Malams (2020) * Monsters (2020) * Exodus (2020) * Barnyard 2: It's Gone Wrong Home (2021) * The Galacticbots (2021) * Superlópez (2021) * Homecoming: The Amazing Adventure (2021) * Pip (2021) * El Chavo (2021) * Radio Days ''(2021) * ''Joker and the School (2021) * Joseph (2021) * Zipi & Zape (2022) * Guardians: The Rise of Antonio (2022) * The Fireguys (2022) * Do Not Stain with the Matanohan (2022) * El Chapulín Colorado (2022) * Fifty Lives (2022) * Discovery That (2022) * Females in the World (2023) * Gilda's Sisters (2023) * La Familia Burrón(2023) * Space Police Ramira (2023) * Matar the Matar (2023) * La venganza de infierno (2024) * Animal Squad! (2023) * Misticos: The Movie (2023) * The Journey of Moon '' (2024) * ''The Tiger King (2025) * La isla de las muñecas (2025) * Next HarTIGERony (2025) * Boy Couples (2025) Direct-to-video films * The Big Boat (2018) * The Magic Roundabout (2019) * The Merman Prince (2019) * Doraemon (2021) * The Big Boat 2 ''(2021) * ''Little Witch Academia 3: The Next Generation (2022) * Noah's Ark (2022) * Celia ''(2024) * ''The Food Fair ''(2024) Short films *Your Friend the Witch'' (2019) *''Akaname'' (2019) *''Sugar Plum Fairies'' (2020) *''The Half-Striped Zebra'' (2020) *''Ganesh'' (2020) *''Jump-It!'' (2021) *''Matryoshka'' (2021) *''Nezahualcóyotl'' (2021) *''Abracadabra'' (2021) *''Baby Shower'' (2021) *''Migo'' (2023) *''The Titanic and the Iceberg'' (2023) *''Nairobi'' (2023) *''Te Wai'' (2024) *''Chidiya Show'' (2024) *''Sushi Dancers'' (2024) *''Ops'' (2024) *''Samba'' (2024) *''Bagomobile'' (2025) *''El Sexy Loco'' (2025) *''Dogscratch'' (2025) *''Noob'' (2025) *''Omni and Null'' (2025) *''PlanetTales'' (2025) Television films *''The Colors'' (2019) *''Day & Night'' (2019) *''Little Flower'' (2019) *''Delicious Feast'' (2019) *''How Many Words'' (2019) *''The Bee'' (2019) *''Tangle Round'' (2019) *''A Bunch of Kisses'' (2019) *''The Emperor's New Suit'' (2019) *''Here Comes the Monkeys'' (2019) *''Cornelius Meets Hilda'' (2020) *''Gloopy Fly'' (2020) *''The Sanchez House'' (2020) *''The Jungle Beat Movie'' (2021) *''The SpongeBob in Big Great'' (2021) *''The HobbyKids Movie'' (2021) *''Ponyo'' (2022) *''Minks'' (2022) *''Bob the Tomato'' (2022) *''Moshi Monsters'' (2022) *''Dolphin Story'' (2023) *''Yona Yona Penguin'' (2023) *''My Work with Tooth Fairy'' (2023) *''Christmas Is Here Again'' (2024) *''The Last Unicorn'' (2024) *''Sailor Moon'' (2025) *''The Rabbit's Wedding'' (2025) *''Hamtaro'' (2025) *''The Calaveras'' (2025) *''Talking Tom & Friends: The Movie'' (2025) * Coins (TBA) * Eugenio Derbez's Detective Floette (TBA) * Malcolm in the Middle: The Movie (TBA) Television series *''Cornelius'' (2018-present) *''24 Minutos'' (2019-present) *''Space Monsters in Chaos'' (2020-present) *''Akko Jr.'' (2020-present) *''Shuriken Academy'' (2020-present) *''Guardians: The Series'' (2021-present) *''The Jungle Band'' (2021-present) *''Tzipporah'' (2023-present) *''Millie, Harry and Lisa'' (2023-present) *''The Awesome Spies'' (2024-present) *''Mike the Hero'' (2024-present) *''Irma'' (2024-present) *''City of Fairies'' (2024-present) *''Bilby'' (2024-present) *''K-On'' (2024-present) *''Ever After Tales'' (2024-present) *''Rabbi Bear'' (2024-present) *''Misticos: The Series'' (2025-present) *''Kai'' (2025-present) *''Team 5'' (2025-present) *''Maurice & Dino'' (2025-present) *''Mighty Toys'' (2025-present) *''Tales of Terronia'' (2025-present) *''The Yeti'' (2025-present) *''Amusement Park'' (2025-present) *''Macho Libre'' (2025-present) *''S.S.A.: Heroes Onward'' (2025-present) *''Miss Brightly'' (2025-present) *''The Littles Books'' (2025-present) Webseries *''La liga de los 24 minutos'' (2020-present) *''Panchos Conejos'' (2021-present) *''Mariquitas en bosque'' (2022-present) *''Hernán Cortés: La serie animada'' (2023-present) *''Bingo the Dog'' (2023-present) *''Panty & Stocking'' (2023-present) *''Quico: Una historia de El Chavo'' (2023-present) *''Smoker Penguin'' (2024-present) *''La Vaca Lola'' (2024-present) *''Zack Isaac Sanchez's World of Animation Sketch'' (2025-present) *''Keep Space'' (2025-present) *''Hook: The Series'' (2025-present) *''Little Witch Academia Babies'' (2025-present) Contributions *''The Loud House Movie'' - Animation service *''Sausage Party 2'' - Animation service *''Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil: The Movie'' - Animation service *''Ted 3'' - Animation service *''Benji'' - Animation service Collaborates Trivia *Little Witch Pictures is inspired by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Warner Animation Group, Paramount Animation, Pixar, Illumination Entertainment, Sony Pictures Animation, DreamWorks Animation, DisneyToon Studios, Nickelodeon Movies, Blue Sky Studios, Allspark, Aardman Animations, Studio Trigger and Toei Animation. *every one of its feature-length films so far has been rated G, PG, PG-13, and R by the MPAA *The studio uses four types of animation **The hand-drawn animation is used for TV shows and some films **The computer animation is used for the films. **The traditional animation is used for some TV shows and a few films. **The flash animation is used for webseries. Trivia *In association with Little Witch Pictures which takes its name from the anime Little Witch Academia. Logo *Logo: We see the Little Witch Pictures logo drawn in a sketchy style, and Kickman of the first "Little", and Kickman smashes the logo. and Moses, the second "Witch" and Moses on this Bloody Stick who crossing the Red Sea and the third "Pictures" and Akko, Lotte and Sucy who running on this lyrics. The logo fades out. *Music/Sounds: Pencil sketching sound effects, then the smashing sound, then some power sound effect and the running magic sound effect on his lyrics. Franchises *''The Ugly Duckling and Me!'' (2018-present) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2018-present) *''Cornelius'' (2018-present) *''24 Minutos'' (2019-present) *''Guardians'' (2020-present) *''Exodus'' (2020-present) *''The Galacticbots'' (2021-present) Distribuitors *Videocine (2019-present) *Corazón Films (2019-present) *Diamond Films (2019-present) *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (2019-present) *Lionsgate (2020-present) *Universal Pictures (2021-present) *20th Century Fox (2021-present) *Columbia Pictures (2021-present) *Warner Bros. Pictures (2021-present) *Focus Features (2021-present) *Relativity Media (2021-present) *Walt Disney Pictures (2021-present) *Paramount Pictures (2021-present) *The Weinstein Company (2021-present) Category:Animation studios Category:2017 Category:Mexican animation studios Category:Companies Category:Companies in Cancún Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Computer-animated Category:Flash Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Stop-motion Category:Live-Action Category:NBCUniversal Category:Comcast Category:Universal Pictures Category:Televisa Category:Puppet Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:20th Century Fox Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Lionsgate